


A Father's Love

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will fill up this tag and only the gods can stop me, Nightmares, Parenthood, Recovery, hurt korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Another Drabble focusing on Tonraq helping Korra after Season 3
Relationships: Korra & Tonraq (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	A Father's Love

Korra didn't mean for anyone to hear her. She just wanted to wake up in the middle of the night, have a cry, and try and fail to go back to sleep.

But of course, someone had heard her today. She had just woken up, from nightmare number 6 of this week, and the worst one of the month, and just wanted to scream. She hated having the nightmares. She hated crying. Hell, she was supposed to be the Avatar, she had to be strong. But everything had crashed down around her and she couldn't escape. She was scared.

Tonraq was walking by her room when he heard her, the quiet sobs of someone who didn't want anyone to hear her. And so he gently walked inside.

Korra looked up and saw her father come in, and she couldn't stop herself from crying more. Tonraq quickly sat next to her and held her tightly. They both sat there for a while, while Korra tried to regain her breath.

"Dad", she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Dad. I'm scared. What if I never get better. What if I can't fix the mistakes I made. What if everyone realizes that I'm just worthless", she continued, feeling it easy to talk to her father.

Tonraq let her finish, and waited for a moment. "Korra, I want you to know that you are not worthless. And I will spend every day saying that until you believe it. And you will get better. You are strong and you will get better, and your mother and I, and all your friends will be cheering you on. And Korra, you can relax now. You saved the world. It's your turn to take a break. You deserve rest. And we will provide it to you. You are so strong darling, and I love you so much", he replied softly, still not letting her go.

And he would pay everything he had, just to see Korra smile the best she could before hugging him back. "I love you too dad", she replied, her voice soft as her sleepiness crept back in.

"Sleep Korra", he said gently, before starting to sing a lullaby, his voice low and slow, and waiting to see Korra's eyes close.

"Now sleep my darling, peace is here. Sleep my darling, for I am here"  
When he saw that she had fallen asleep, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, before starting to fall asleep himself, not wanting to leave her.

And they slept, Korra still had a long way to go in her recovery, but at least she knew that her father would be there for her. Always...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Come find me on tumblr @ junesbiceps <3


End file.
